


sex appeal

by princelogical



Series: mary jane's heart [2]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: you can't tie me down unless i let you





	sex appeal

oh, the eternal lust of throwing my hands into the air. surrender remains my flaw, my enemy and lover. caress my mind until i no longer remember who i am. bind my hands and remind me that i am but a sniveling fool amongst your great kingdom. but darling, you often do forget that i am a liar with a pretty smile. and we all know how kingdoms fall. yours is just another spot on a map with my knife slashed into the parchment. a word of advice that you will heed if you are wise;

run.


End file.
